Tears
by SmilBe
Summary: As Christmas slowly arrives, the others prepare for a nice holiday. Instead, Horo Horo has a terrible start in his holiday. PG for HoroxRen shounenai. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Errmm...a shounen-ai fic. It's supposed to be sweet and cute...so...enjoy?  
  
Warning: HoroxRen shounen-ai fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Takei never made his manga very Horo x Ren. He owns it and leaves it pure.  
  
Tears -- 1  
  
Asakura Yoh stretched his hands wide. "Wuehehe, there's nothing like a good Christmas break."  
  
His comrad, Tao Ren, glared at him. "I don't think there's any difference."  
  
Horo Horo chuckled as he sat comfortably at the dining table.  
  
"Mmm, I guess you're right Ren, 'coz I've still got Anna."  
  
"Did anyone mention my name?" Anna called from the living room.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Anyway..." Yoh changed the subject, "What are you all doing for Christmas?"  
  
"Exercising and working out. Much more harder."  
  
Horo Horo stared at Ren. "Y'know, you're putting too much pressure on yourself Ren, unlike me, I'm heading for home to spend time with Mom and Dad. Oh, and Pilika of course. Yoh?"  
  
"Well, evidently, I'm gonna have to do more housework than before, and training. You know Anna." Said Yoh.  
  
"I heard my name again."  
  
Silence.  
  
***  
  
Anna Kyouyama pointed at the bathroom. "That one needs cleaning. I'll give you this task at the minimum limit of 10 minutes to finish," She checked her watch. "Starting...NOW."  
  
With an apron, Yoh hurried to the bathroom with a toilet brush, and the detergent bottle. First, he squeezed some detergent onto the brush and started brushing the toilet seat slowly, then he flushed the toilet before repeating the same process for two more times. Then he quickly washed his hands and ran to the awaiting Anna, whose eyes were still on the watch.  
  
"Nine minutes and fifty seconds. You were close to the limit. Literally, I'd prefer you do the pushups even if you had passed. This time, you're lucky. Now it's the windows, so grab your bucket and sponge and get to work immediately!"  
  
Yoh groaned and Anna snapped back.  
  
***  
  
"Ren, please rest. You're putting too much pressure on yourself. Here, have some orange juice."  
  
Ren ignored his sister's offering but replied, "You're sounding just like that idiot. And don't you remember that I will only drink milk, and ONLY milk?"  
  
Jun frowned. This was the same old Ren, but was he in such a pathetic mood? And who was he referring to as he mentioned "the idiot"? "Milk's all gone. You finished it up yesterday, remember? The shops today are mostly closed and I'm not going to journey miles away just to fetch some bottles of milk. So I'll put the the juice here in case you become thirsty. Otherwise, you can have water." And she left in a huff.  
  
Ren continued his workout silently before he realized that he was kind of thirsty. But no, didn't he promise himself not to drink anything else? But, it does look tasty--the rich orange color--and tempting too. Before Ren noticed it, his arms reacted individually, reaching out for the bottle--and practically tore off the cap before swallowing mouthfuls.  
  
Tao Ren wiped his lips, unable to contain his slight smile of satisfaction, and made a sudden discovery at that moment: orange juice isn't so bad after all. But milk was still his favorite. Maybe three bottles of milk and an occasional drink of orange juice wouldn't hurt his daily routine.  
  
***  
  
"Pilika-chan! Hurry up! Time to head back to Hokkaido!"  
  
"Alright alright. I'm ready. Let's go!" The excited Pilika exclaimed as she tugged her burden to the main door.  
  
*RING RING* Horo Horo stretched his hand and was barely an inch away from the phone, but his sister received it more hastily.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Aah, mother! Oniichan and I were just gonna leave. Hmm? Planning a trip? That's great! When? Eh? Only you and father? What about oniichan and I?!" Pilika's face altered fairly quickly from joy to horror as she listened intently. "But it's Christmas, mother. Why not let us join you and father? That's not reasonable! I can't believe you're gonna leave us out, at Tokyo, all by ourselves! You know that we're out of money! YOU TWO ARE SO SELFISH! I HATE YOU TWO! FINE, WE'LL BE ABLE TO STAY BY OURSELVES!!"  
  
Horo Horo watched Pilika as her face fumed and turned towards him. "What's wrong?"  
  
His sister burst into tears when she saw Horo Horo's hopeful and curious expression. "Oniichan, we're gonna have to spend Christmas by ourselves!"  
  
Horo Horo didn't say a word. What had Pilika said? No Christmas with Mom and Dad? That...that's impossible!  
  
"They said they're planning a trip to England instead and are gonna leave us here..."  
  
"Oh, oniichan, we'll be alright," Pilika added as she embraced her brother. "*sniff* Just that I feel so lonely now."  
  
Still, the silent Horo Horo kept his thoughts to himself. So, his selfish parents weren't welcoming them back home for Christmas? Hah, they aren't really caring parents, aren't they?   
Finally, he spoke. "Se-selfish..parents. No..Christmas together. Lonely, by ourselves," Horo Horo remarked absently as if he was talking to himself. "No financial support. Spent it all up since we were going back home."  
  
Pilika stared at her brother. "Oniichan..are...you alright?"  
  
No answer. Horo Horo's expression remained blank as he began to mutter to himself quietly.  
  
Shocked, Pilika shook him violently. "Oniichan! Come back! I don't want to lose you now!!"  
  
No change. She picked up a few words he had muttered. "No hope--starve. Parents don't love us anymore. Alone. What should I do? I know--suicide. Yeah.."  
  
Pilika was horrified at the phrases and she shouted in his ear. "ONIICHAN, WE STILL HAVE HOPE. THERE'S STILL THE OTHERS!!"  
  
"The others? Hah. Like they care. Anna would kick us out. Ryu and Faust would ignore us completely. Chocolove can't support us. Lyserg? Too busy with X-Laws. Besides, that glasses man would kill us instead."  
  
"LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE! THERE'S STILL REN!"  
  
"Ren? Tao Ren? He'd probably kick us out too..."  
  
Gradually, Pilika could no longer tolerate her brother's pessimistic talk and dragged him to the Asakura house.  
  
***  
  
Pilika cried as she watched helplessly her brother lay there. "Yoh-kun, please, please help oniichan. He's...like dying...*sniff*"  
  
Yoh watched Horo Horo sternly and came to a conclusion. "I'm sorry. i don't think I can help him. Perhaps Ren can. If not, try the others. There's always someone out there who will find the solution for us. And this time, it's just not me."  
  
Anna nodded in approval, so Pilika accepted Yoh's suggestion.  
  
***  
  
"What?" Ren snarled as he saw Pilika and Horo Horo standing out in the freezing cold of the night.  
  
"Ren, please help. Oniichan's dying."  
  
"Whaddya mean he's dying? He's so healthy! Look, his eyes are wide open, and he's standing properly! Get outta my house, I've got better stuff to do."  
  
"Please...look more closer."  
  
Taken aback by Pilika's plead, Ren peered at Horo Horo. He had the same pale blue eyes...and he hasn't grown any gray hair or anything...but wait a minute. He's not speaking. And his usual sparkle's gone. Ren---who almost panicked at the realization--hurriedly ushered the two in.  
  
***  
  
"No Ren, oniichan doesn't NEED a damp cloth on his head. He's emotionally ill!"  
  
"I know," The Chinese boy replied, irritated with Pilika's presence. "The cloth is just in case he is both emotionally AND phyiscally ill. By the way, what happened?"  
  
Pilika took a deep breath and started spilling out the story. She later even emphasized how her parents' tone weren't sorrowful at all. Ren wasn't surprised. His very own father was more cruel.  
  
"Talk to him, Ren."  
  
"Fine." He turned to the idle Ainu boy beside him. "You *()%^)P@%^%)!! What are ya tryin--"  
  
"Hush, Ren!! You're gonna frighten him!"  
  
"He's probably pretending. Hmmph."  
  
Pilika's tears began to drip down her face again, and she ran to the bathroom before Ren had the chance to react.  
  
"Mmm..." Ren felt Horo Horo's hand for a pulse. Yes, it was there alright. Beating faintly, but can still be heard. 'Oi, Horo Horo, talk to me."  
  
Sluggishly, Horo Horo turned to face Ren. "You're...Ren, right? What, am I..doing here?"  
  
"From what I heard from your sister, she says that your parents kicked you two out."  
  
"Mmm, that's right..no one in the world loves us anymore. No one. We're...all alone."  
  
"You bastard! Where's your usual idiotic spirit?!"  
  
"You like my usual spirit, don't you? What if I don't want to act like that anymore? You don't like me anymore do you?"  
  
"I never said I liked you!"  
  
"Then leave me alone."  
  
"I can't leave you alone!" Ren yelled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because," Ren tried to think up a reason to cover his previous statement. "You're a human. I've still got to treat you like you're alive."  
  
"Does that mean Yoh and the others think of me as a mutant?"  
  
"He never said that." Ren reasoned, although he wondered why Yoh refused to help.  
  
"Use your instinct. Leave me alone, I want to sleep."  
  
Finally, Ren quietened down. Let him sleep, he thought crossly, and I'll kick him out tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
"I'd better be going. I might go visit Tamao-chan and stay with her. You take good care of oniichan, okay? Or you'll regret it."  
  
Ren sighed. Why was Pilika acting like that arrogant itako? He wasn't used to Pilika ordering him around, like Anna. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Good. Then I'll be gone then."  
  
Ren slammed the door shut as soon as she slipped out. "Why, must I take care of this idiot? Even Jun left me lying that she was gonna visit some auntie whom I doubt ever existed."  
  
He strolled back to where Horo Horo sat and eyed him. He was the same. But maybe a tiny better.  
  
"Ren, how would you feel if no one loved you anymore?"  
  
Great. Now Horo Horo was starting another one of those complex questions of life. "I'm used to that. What do you think the tattoo on my back is for?"  
  
Horo Horo managed a smile. "Your father did that because he cared for your future."  
  
"A tattoo burned on my back because of love? Don't kid me around," Ren laughed dryly. "That's impossible."  
  
Both were speechless for moments before Horo Horo spoke again. "Ren, do you care for Pilika and I?"  
  
"Me? I--uh..." How much Ren desired to lie at that moment, was indescribable.  
  
"I want the truth."  
  
"Mm, the truth. 'kay, uhh, I guess I do. I don't understand myself yet."  
  
"That's reassuring. If that's the truth, I want you to stay with me this Christmas."  
  
"Mmm." Ren cursed mentally as soon as he confirmed Horo Horo's request.  
  
"Thanks." He let his hand slip into Ren's and squeezed it.  
  
Ren flushed. What the heck is he saying, he thought angrily, I should NEVER had let Pilika and this idiot in, then all this wouldn't happen all on me. Why am I becoming so sympathetic? Gahh, Yoh influenced me, and now I'm showing compassion to this fool.  
  
His mind snapped back to reality when he heard a smooth snore from the person beside him. Ren couldn't help smiling at Horo Horo's face and quietly went out.  
  
***  
  
1 - end.  
  
Note: I hate myself! I'm starting new fics for no reason, and never continuing unfinished ones. At least I finished rushing one Mankin one. -_- Please review to make me feel better about all this. So I will not regret taking time to type this one up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shaman King - Tears

Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Takei made Shaman King.

-2-

Ren opened his eyes. Right, he thought. I fell asleep right after...? He sat up immediately after a moment's thought and rushed to where he had left Horo Horo last night.

He grabbed the door and opened it. Silence. "Where...the heck did he go!" He slammed the door and rushed downstairs.

"Good morning, Ren." Horo Horo looked up as Ren came into the kitchen.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm cooking breakfast. Would you like some?"

"When did you learn to cook?" Ren snarled, narrowing his eyes.

He held up a booklet. "Your sister's recipe. Judging by your tone, it's a no go?"

Ren heard his stomach growl. Red with embarassment, he shook his head and muttered, "I'm hungry."

"How is it?" Horo Horo asked as Ren swallowed some porridge.

Ren wiped his mouth. "It tastes terrible. Disgusting." An obvious lie.

"Really?" Horo Horo's shoulders sagged. "Looks like I need to work on it."

Ren suddenly felt tense. "...Who are you?" He asked slowly.

"What are you saying?" The other boy replied, giving him an incredulous look. "Don't you recognize me?"

"You're not the bastard I know," Ren said through gritted teeth. Horo Horo wasn't his usual self. What happened last night?

"What? Cooking and washing the dishes?" Horo Horo chuckled. "I'm doing what an average person would do when they're alone."

Amazingly, Ren felt a slight sympathy for the currently homeless boy and nodded.

"Oniichan!" As soon as Horo Horo opened the door, his sister leaped on him. "You look fine! That's wonderful!"

"Of course I'm fine. I've always been fine, Pilika." He said with a wide grin.

Pilika and Ren exchanged glances.

"I owe you one, Ren. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He pointed to Horo Horo. "Get. Him. Out. Of. My. House."

"I don't think that's possible." Horo Horo said. "Where do we stay then?"

Ren crossed his arms impatiently. "That's your business. None of mine. Now GO!"

"But...but..."

"OUT!"

Pilika grabbed her brother by arm and dragged him out. At that point, Ren regretted his decision almost immediately. What have I done, he thought to himself as he shook his head.

"Pilika..."

"Yes, oniichan?"

Horo Horo looked around. "Where are we going?"

"To the train station. We're going back home."

"Home?"

"Where Mom and Dad lives of course."

He wore a blank expression. "Mom? Dad? Where'd you get these weird ideas from?"

Pilika stopped in midstep, staring at her brother. "What are you saying? Y'know, Mom and Dad?"

Horo Horo laughed bitterly. "That's not really funny, you know. What Mom and Dad? We're orphans, right? Remember how struggled, climbing forever over those mountains in Hokkaido during the winter? Oh man, those were hard times..." He gave a shiver.

Not taking her eyes off him, Pilika took a deep breath before replying, "Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Not an idea, it's my history," Horo Horo pointed to his head. "Inside my brain. Actually, more like OUR history."

His sister paused for a bit and then shook her head. "Change of destination. The hospital, it is."

"Hospital? What for?"

"Brain examination, my dear oniichan. Must've been the shock from yesterday."

"Shock? Did stay at Ren's house for a sleepover? I mean, he was kind enough to receive us for one night," He sighed, exasperated with their current situation. "but I guess he's not gonna provide us with free food and shelter forever..."

Pilika ignored him and led him to the nearby hospital.

The doctor regained his composure before looking into Horo Horo's protruberent eyes. "Hello, young man. What is ailing you?"

Pilika introduced herself and her brother. "He needs a brain examination."

The doctor nodded. "And why is that?"

"He suffered a shock last night. It might be memory loss."

"I'm doing just fine." Horo Horo persisted.

"That is possible. I'll take him in. Wait here with my assistant." The doctor said.

"Please help my brother." She added.

"I'll do my best. Let's go now, Horo Horo." He led the perplexed Horo Horo into another room.

Pilika looked pleadingly at the assistant. "Will he be alright?"

The woman gently laid a hand on Pilika's shoulders. "He should be fine. What really happened?"

And so, Pilika poured out the details about her parents abandoning them for the Christmas.

The woman bent her head. "I see. This is difficult to explain. I suppose the shock really gave your brother memory loss."

"Is it temporary?"

"We're not sure yet. Most likely."

The physician returned with her brother. "He's fine," He concluded as he sat down at his desk. "Temporary loss of memory, he's got amnesia. He'll remember sooner or later. I also recommend showing him scenes or items reminding him of recent events."

Pilika smiled. "That's great!" She hugged him. "Onii-chan! You're gonna be all right!"

Horo Horo, with a bewildered look, insisted that he'd been perfectly fine ever since he was born.

2 - done.

Note: Ch.3 is the last chapter. This chapter was actually finished 2 years ago, but of course, I suffered writer's block (went through this "no inspiration" period), and almost gave up on writing fanfiction. I've decided to finish this fic before moving on to something else, though. So loyal reviewers/readers, thank you for your patience (if you still remember this fic?).

Second note: It's been TWO years since I wrote a fic. Obviously, my style will have changed quite a bit. I edited this chapter a little, but it still reeks of my "childish" writing style. Hopefully chapter 3 will show my true colors. Till then. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tear chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shaman King is by Hiroyuki Takei.

_Think, Ren, THINK!_ Tao Ren paced around his room in circles.

_What can I do to help that bastard?_

It's not really your style to be thinking for others.

I didn't think so too, but I just can't seem to ignore his situation!

Sympathy?

I...I-I don't know! Damnit, THINK!

Or is it love?

What? What the fuck are you talking about?

...

C'mon, say that again!

...

Right. Since the distraction's gone, let's get to business. Err...

He scratched his head. He couldn't think of anything; he'd never tried helping others before. He'd always thought for himself. This new concept of 'caring about others' was unfamiliar to him, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Ren? I know this sounds tediously boring for you, but I thought I'd ask you anyway: do you want a Christmas dinner for tonight?" Tao Jun's voice traveled to his ears from the kitchen.

He hesitated. And then, his anxiety was dissolved. He broke into a smile, not his usual ambitious and complacent smirk, but a genuine smile. _Why not? But let's not stop at dinner._

----------

"How many times do I repeat myself? I am not suffering from amnesia!" Horo Horo said as he followed his sister down the streets.

Staring straight ahead, Pilika sighed. "Whatever. Hurry up, oniichan. We need to catch that train so we'll get there in time."

"To where?"

His sister raised an eyebrow. "Hokkaido, of course."

Horo Horo stopped in his footsteps. "I'm not going," he said firmly.

She glared at him. "And why not?"

"We don't have any business there. Plus, we're out of cash."

Pilika immediately drew out a bagful of coins. "This should be enough to find Mom and Dad."

"What're you talking about? We don't have--" A familiar scene flashed through his mind. A photo, of him, his sister, and two adults. _Where'd these two come from? I don't recognize them...arghhh._ He dropped to his knees and held his head; a piercing pain was circulating in his brain. Several scenes flashed past. _Information overflow..._ He croaked inside his mind.

"Oniichan? Oniichan? Are you all right? Oniichan!" Frightened and frantic, Pilika shook her brother. "What happened?"

A minute later, the pain finally subsided. And he remembered.

He turned to Pilika. "What happened after we called Mom and Dad?"

Suddenly, her eyes were filled with tears and she spluttered, "T-They left for England. It's Christmas t-today, you know."

They were not orphans. They had parents, but they had abandoned them this Christmas. Where were they to go? "And you still want to go to Hokkaido?"

She shook her head miserably, and shrugged. "What are we to do then? Tao Ren kicked us--"

At the mention of the name, Horo Horo felt his spirits rise. There was still hope for them; Ren might even let them sleep in the basement!

This time, he grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

----------

"I still can't believe you actually want a Christmas party! This is such a surprise, Ren." Jun remarked, bending over as she finished the topping of the cake.

"Shut up, I suddenly felt like it. Got a problem with that?" He said with a slight blush, which he quickly shook away. He watched the clock anxiously. _Will they come? They might have gone to Hokkaido...or even England._

"How many plates?"

"Plates?" He paused. They weren't coming..."I suppose two would--"

DING DONG.

"I lied; make it four."

"Sure," Jun said absently as she gathered up the number of dishes and eating utensils necessary. "Whom have you invited?"

No answer. She looked up; he was gone. _In such a hurry to answer the door, isn't he?_

"Coming, coming," Ren said loudly as he unlocked the door and opened it. As expected, Horo Horo and Pilika were standing there, looking at the ground, embarassed.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, attempting a skeptical expression.

Horo Horo shifted his feet. "Umm, we thought we'd come here to, er, beg you to let us stay here for one more night," he lifted his face. "Just one more night...please?"

Feeling his heart melt, Ren looked away. Then, attemping a sigh, he answered, "Fine, fine. Come on in--"

Suddenly, with outreached hands, Horo Horo pounced onto him, and losing balance, they both fell. "What the hell?" He snarled, lying on his back. He struggled to get back up but Horo Horo stayed. Then, realizing that Horo Horo was hugging him, Ren blushed a crimson red. "Get off me..." He muttered, but enjoying the sensation.

"Thank you! Thanks a bunch, Ren. We pretty much owe you our lives, don't we?" Horo Horo squeezed harder. "Oh, I think I love you!"

Ren, turning even redder, hurriedly feigned a shocked splutter. _What the fuck is he saying?_ "Ack, g-get off me," he managed to cough out.

"Oniiiiichan! Can you get off Ren? You're suffocating him," Pilika said with her hands on her hips, though she could not resist a grin.

"I am?" Horo Horo stared down at Ren. He blushed too, and quickly jumped up. "Oh! Sorry about that. I, uh," His eyes scanned around, trying to avoid Ren's eyes. "I need to use the bathroom." He said, running off in a random direction.

Ren sighed. "Wrong direction, idiot." He pointed in the opposite way. "And hurry up, we're having a Christmas dinner."

Horo Horo's eyes lighted up. "We are? ALLLL RIGHTTTT!" Then he sprinted off, humming happily to himself.

Pilika slapped her hand over her head. "He recovers pretty fast, doesn't he?" She said, shaking her head.

Folding his arms, Ren gave no reply. Silently, he agreed. But that was one quality he liked about Horo Horo.

----------  
END  
----------

YES. A FINISHED WORK. I CAN DO THIS. I don't think I'll be starting any fics anytime soon. All current Shaman King fics completed...I think? 


End file.
